Lady and The Tramp
by ChocolateCoveredStrawberriesxx
Summary: Troypay, slight Chaylor and Ryella ONESHOT I do not own anything other than the plot


DISNCLAIMER: I own nothing. This is just for fun celebrating 2 days until the next phenomenon, HSM2.

The 2 most popular people in East High past each other, and they liked each other too.

"Hey, Bolton." Sharpay scoffed.

"Looking bad, Evans." Troy said. She turned around, looking at Troy's faded in jeans, than turning back around.

"I cannot believe that you like Troy. Sure, he's kind of cute, but we didn't have chemistry, so maybe you will." Gabriella said, walking next to Ryan and Sharpay.

"The only thing you said that made since was the first sentence." Sharpay said, laughing at her best friend.

"Sorry, but it's true. And, what I meant is that if we don't have something in common, maybe you will. Opposites attract." Gabriella made her point. Sharpay shook her head.

"I guess I just," she sighed,"I love Troy Bolton." She walked down the steps faster, running to Ms. Darbus's room. She ran past Troy and into her seat.

"What's wrong with her?" Troy asked Gabriella, pulling her to the side.

"Who knows? She's been really upset lately." Gabriella said, walking to her seat. Troy scribbled a few words onto a piece of paper. Lucky there were 10 minutes until class started. He tossed it under Sharpay's desk. She grabbed it and read it, in his loopy, cursive handwriting.

_Sharpay,_

_What's up? You seem kind of down. I know that I, Troy Bolton, wouldn't normally do this,but do you wanna hang out after my basketball practice and your drama stuff?_

_Troy_

Sharpay smiled, and jogged down some words, on another piece of papertossing it under his desk.

He read it, smiling.

_Troy,_

_Yeah, I'd like that. :)_

He nodded, and squished the note into his jeans. She smiled, and stared at him, all during classes. The final bell rang and she ran to her pink locker. Troy walked past her, smiling at her, than spinning back around. She smiled as he walked down the steps next to his friends. She grabbed her binder, and notebook, not to mention a pencil, and jogged to her drama club meeting, taking a seat in between Kelsi and Ryan. "You okay?" Ryan whispered.

"Perfect." she whispered back, smiling.

Troy jogged into the gym, meeting Chad. "10 laps, dude." Chad said, starting to run. He turned back to his daydreaming friend. "Dude, you okay?" Chad asked. Troy snapped out of his daydream.

"Yeah, perfectly fine." Troy said.

"Who is she?" Chad asked, sighing.

"Sharpay." he said, quietly.

"Dude, a mountain lion's cute but you don't pet it! I've told you a thousand times!" Chad said, going back to running, next to Troy.

Troy ran into the locker room, and to his locker, slamming his jersey and shorts inside. "Dude! Chill out, it's only Evans!" Chad said.

"To you, she's only Sharpay Evans: Ice Queen. To me she's unexplainable." Troy murmured.

"Dude, that's SO wrong!" Chad said. Troy sighed and ran out of the locker room, fully clothed, and flew to the blonde's pink locker. Sharpay giggled, from down the hall, running to her locker.

"Troy, you're so weird!" Sharpay laughed.

"I try, Sharpay." he said. She did her combo and grabbed his hand after she put her books in her locker. He blushed, so did she as they ran down the stairs of east high.

"Troy, you know I never thought I'd say this but: you know how to treat a girl to dinner." she smirked.

"Thanks, Sharpay." he smiled and a waitress gave them a plate of spaghetti.

"Uh, we ordered 2 plates of spaghetti." Troy said, pointing to the plate.

"We only had one plate, sorry." the waitress said, walking away. Troy looked at the spoon near him and scooped part of it into it, than realized the best thing possible: they were eating the same piece of spaghetti. He ate part of it, than went on, and their lips touched. Troy and Sharpay quickly chewed and swallowed the piece, than started making out. Sharpay pulled away.

"Wow." she murmured.

"So, are you free tomorrow?" Troy asked her. She giggled and nodded.

MEANWHILE...

"I knew it would work." Ryan said to Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad.

"I know! Thanks Ry." Sharpay, said from the side of the table, in Troy's arms.

"I'm the one that told him it would work. Now, what's my reward: a diamond watch?" Chad suggested.

"Nice try, Chad." Troy said, patting his head, like he was a little boy, and walked back to the table with Sharpay, while they ate like Lady and the Tramp.


End file.
